


Teaching How to Waltz

by Soar319



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Little Kisses, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, its just fluff, monomon teaches quirrel how to dance, more or less only cuddle in private
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: Monomon teaches Quirrel how to waltz in preparation for a gala.





	Teaching How to Waltz

If he had to admit, his favorite time of day in the Archives is when everybody is asleep. 

The gentle rumbling of acidic waters coursing past the walls, the murmuring and whispering of research tubes, the buzzing from an occasional ooma passing by. Quirrel couldn’t help but find himself in the center of the Archives every night, sitting on top of a research tube writing down his thoughts for the day. The lights have dimmed a long time ago, Quirrel switching to another tube when the light above darkened beyond visibility. 

“Dimming the lumaflies?” Monomon floated up the stairs, Quirrel raising his head and giving a little wave. “Why don’t you write in your dorm? I assume it would be a lot more comfortable than underneath a lamp on a shelf.” As if on cue, the light above Quirrel shut off, Quirrel moving to another tube to finish writing. The oomas and uomas floated lazily on by, bumping into each other. 

“I know, but I like being surrounded by the Archives. The rumbling of the water, it soothes the mind in a way I can’t get with my dorm.” He murmured, voice quiet as if trying to not wake the Archives itself. Monomon floated up to see what he was writing, Quirrel letting out a soft giggle as she pressed the side of her mask against his to get a better view. He continued to write. “I’m thinking about taking an expedition to Kingdom’s Edge. There is so little we know about that environment.” He slid out a tablet tucked away in the cover. “I sent in a request to Queen Vespa in hopes she might grant a grace period for us to travel through.” 

“Did she respond?”

“Mmhmm.” Monomon opened up the tablet, Vespa’s articulate and straight lettering instantly recognizable. “I just need to wait on the Hiveblood Pendant and I will be allowed to traverse through for a time being.” Quirrel finished writing up his travel plans, tucking the tablet back in. Standing up and stretching his back with a groan, he winced slightly at the crackling sounds, shaking out the stiffness in his joints. “Any news on your end?” Monomon began to float towards her quarters, Quirrel following by hopping from one shelf to the next. She didn’t bother asking him if he would like to just walk, she already knew the answer. 

“The King is hosting a gala. I got invited.” She muttered, rubbing a tentacle against her forehead. Quirrel slowed down his jog, jumping across a series of tubes like they were stones in a river. “I would reject the invitation, but several high-status bugs are in attendance. It would look bad on the Archives if I rejected such a… prestigious occasion.” She sighed, voice slightly straining. Quirrel wondered what other adjectives she would have liked to use. 

“I mean, it is a gala, you could have a bit of fun!” Monomon gave a slight groan in response, Quirrel tilting his head. “Are they really that bad? Maybe you can take somebody with you, to make it a little more bearable.” They turned around the corner and entered her room, Quirrel closing the door behind them. He did see Uumuu float on by, giving the gentle giant a wave; Uumuu waved back with a little buzz, no doubt floating on by to submerge themselves into their vat of acid for the night. 

“It did say I can take a guest…” Monomon picked up the invitation from her desk, reading it over. “... Do you think I can bring Uumuu?”

“I’m afraid Uumuu can only remain within Fog Canyon, even taking them to Queen’s Station sends every single bug scrambling for the nearest exit.” Quirrel shook his head. “They can barely even swat a tiktik, much less another bug…” 

“Would you like to accompany me, then?” Quirrel blinked, Monomon turning to look at him. 

“I’m not exactly the highest status-”

“You already accompany me whenever we have meetings outside of the Archives. It would not be strange for them to see you with me, especially if you are assuming the bodyguard role.” Quirrel groaned, flopping down and dangling his legs over Monomon’s tank as she organized a few more things on her desk. 

“You know I rather go as your assistant than bodyguard...” He mumbled, drawing his knees up to rest his chin on top. The pale armor sat in his wardrobe still, one he rather not gaze upon. 

“You don’t need to bring that armor, far too clunky for a fancy ball. The nail will suffice enough.” Monomon read over the invitation once more. She paused, glancing over. “Do you know how to dance, dear?” 

“I can dance, though I do not believe it is the dancing that you’re looking for. More suited for festivities and laughter rather than prim and proper.” 

“It says here there will be a dancing portion, or more accurately an event hosted in the ballroom.” Monomon ran her tentacle over the words, humming in thought. “I’m guessing you rather not want a dancing teacher, do you?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary. Besides, can’t you teach me? Aren’t you a teacher?” Even with the mask, she could tell Quirrel was trying to hide a giggle, head slightly tilted. Underneath the dim light of her room, only a few things glowed within, one of which being a sliver of Quirrel’s mask. 

“I am a scholar, I can easily teach you Hallownest’s history, fauna and flora, and all the equations you desire, but I am quite rusty on teaching dance so forgive me if this is a little awkward.” He seemed to jump back a little as if he didn’t expect such an answer, Monomon closing her tank so they could have a large open area. “And I suppose making you learn dancing from somebody of similar height wouldn’t be much help when I am…” The two glanced at each other, trying to not giggle at the obvious observation. “... many times taller than you.” 

“We don’t need to be that fancy. Besides, let’s be honest, half of the time we end up in the White Palace library scouring through the King’s books.” Quirrel got up still, folding his hands behind his back and raising his head high. Back straight, knees locked, eyes focused on her. Underneath the scarce light, she couldn’t help but feel a strange mix of hubris and normalcy; it was as if both Quirrel was gazing at her like normal and as if she single-handedly painted the stars into the night sky. “I am willing to learn, lead the way Madam.” He said, almost whispering as if somebody was listening. 

How she wished she had some music to play, but the gentle murmur of the Archives would have to do. Floating on over, she guided him towards the center of the room, the entire world seemingly settling down. 

“Usually you would rest your hand along your partner’s shoulder, but you can rest it above my tentacle.” She rested one tentacle along his back, another cupped in his hand. Quirrel followed her instructions, her other two tentacles adjusting his hand placements. “Step forward with your left, step to the side with your right…” She moved slightly back, him slightly forward. “Slide your right foot to your left, step back…” He followed, staring down at the ground to make sure he was doing the right motions. “Bring your other foot to the side, slide over…” Monomon felt a swell of pride as Quirrel executed her commands. “And step forward again.” 

“Is that the dance?” Quirrel asked, the two repeating the steps until he no longer needed to stare at the ground. He still hesitated slightly before each step, Monomon not bothered taking it slow. “It seems a little awkward, don’t you think?” 

“That is only the basic, dear. Shall we add the turn in?” She very quickly learned that though Quirrel was quite good at multi-tasking assignments and projects, he wasn’t the most rhythm-savvy. He was nimble and agile when it came to parkour and nail battles, but he also kept on tripping over his own feet as he tried to turn and step. Monomon laughed as he stumbled again, stabilizing him with her two other tentacles. “Slide over, don’t lift.” She reminded, Quirrel giving a sheepish nod. “Don’t worry, you are improving steadily. Don’t focus on your footwork so much.”

“How does that make sense? Don’t you need to focus to execute?” 

“Well, we have subconscious behaviors, yes?” Monomon lead the turn, Quirrel following. “Like you with your nail, you execute the moves naturally, do you not?”

“Of course, you cannot spend too much time contemplating on the battlefield.” 

“Exactly. Some subconscious behaviors include ones we do when we are not even awake, such as how when you sleep, you always eventually curl up into a cute little blue shell.” She chuckled.

“Y-You know about that?” Quirrel stammered, moving his foot back as Monomon moved forward. 

“Quirrel, you’ve fallen asleep on top of Uumuu before. It took me a good twenty minutes searching the Archives before I realized the blue shell on top of Uumuu was not a little decoration piece they decided to wear, but in fact you.” He looked away with a huff, unable to say anything back. He, unfortunately, does remember deciding to fall asleep on the nearest surface once, and said surface was Uumuu. The giant uoma didn’t mind much, mostly continuing to float on through the Archives. “Although it does worry me that you fall asleep in such places, you work too hard dear.” 

“I like working.” A step to the left, turn, a step back, turn. “I don’t find it that tiring, it is a marvel to observe the world around us! There are so many things we haven’t yet understand, how could I sleep when such discoveries are waiting to be found?” How the sliver of lights hit Quirrel’s mask, making them shine with the awe he conveyed in his voice. He needed no expression to convey his delight, something Monomon found absolutely endearing. 

“But you must remember that you cannot properly learn and observe if you are sleep-deprived.” She gently chided, Quirrel giving another sheepish glance away. He really was absent-minded when it came to himself. “Hm, you have been dancing rather smoothly for the past few minutes.” Quirrel paused for a split second, immediately tripping over his foot and nearly pulling Monomon down onto the floor as he fell forward. Monomon couldn’t help but laugh, Quirrel whining and lightly smacking her tentacles. “Ah, I shouldn’t have said that! You were doing so well!” She snickered. 

“Madam!” He couldn’t help but laugh as well, trying to muffle it so the Archives would not wake up. “Another minute and I would have reached dancing enlightenment!” 

“I’m sure you would have. Perhaps we can do turns tomorrow night?” She gave a little hum of thought, Quirrel tilting his head as she picked up his hands once more. “There is a version of this dance that is much simpler.” She teasingly lifted Quirrel’s mask a little bit, smiling underneath her mask as she saw he was pink on both cheeks. Quirrel jolted when he realized she could see, covering his mouth up with a squeak. 

“W-What if somebody sees?” He whispered, Monomon glancing at the door; none of the students ever stay up as late as Quirrel, Uumuu was already long snoozing away, and the oomas and uomas were smart enough to know not to intrude unless it was an emergency. 

“Relax, nobody is going to see.” She reassured, floating down until she was almost eye-level with him. She gently pushed the mask higher up, Quirrel shifting back and forth glancing at the door. “You know nobody is awake at this hour.” Monomon raised her mask slightly, just enough to press a little kiss to the corner of Quirrel’s mouth. She smiled as his face became red, hands scrambling to pull his hood down. 

“I-I-I don’t think we’re allowed to do that at the gala…” He stammered, tapping his index fingers together. 

“Was it not you that said we didn’t need to be fancy?” She remarked, Quirrel stuttering several different answers before deciding on an incoherent mumble. She lifted her mask further up, setting Quirrel’s mask down on the ground. Raising his hands, they assumed the dancing position once more, Monomon swaying gently left and right. Quirrel began to follow her movements, slowly turning and swaying to the whispers of the Archives around. 

She really did wish he wore his mask off more. His two little antennae bobbed above his heads with each step, little black eyes gazing up at her. She couldn’t help but feel warm, to have somebody gaze upon with such wonder despite all these years. 

“... Quirrel?”

“Yes, Madam?” 

“You know you can drop that name when we are in private, yes?” Quirrel thought about it for a little bit, giving a small smile and nodding. They swayed together a little bit more, Monomon trying to hide her beaming eyes as she guided Quirrel to take bigger steps, his feet stepping and turning with ease. She slowed down before he could notice, lowering down and pressing a little kiss against his forehead. He giggled a little, hands gently running over her bell. 

“I don’t think the gala will be too unbearable.” 

“Hm, perhaps so.” She pressed another kiss along his cheeks, tentacles pulling him close. Quirrel snuggled right up, playfully swatting away another tentacle that tried to poke him in the face. 

“Madam, you flatter me too much.”

“Who said too much? I think this is the standard amount.” She opted to hug him instead, Quirrel taking some of her cloak and wrapping it around himself. “We can practice tomorrow night, I’ll see if I can get a music player from Watcher Lurien. He has an affinity for those, to have something playing while he observes the city.” They both seemed to cuddle a little closer at the thought, Quirrel giving a warm smile and kissing her cheek. 

“I think that would be lovely, yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is self-indulgent as all hell lmao i just needed to get some quirrel/monomon written out because yeah


End file.
